La séance de cinéma
by Oceane Uchiwa
Summary: Dans une petite maison de Konoha, trois amis, Naruto, Kiba et Shikamaru s'ennuient. Naruto propose donc d'aller au ciné entre amis mais cette séance de cinéma deviendra vite du grand n'importe quoi !


Disclaimer : J'ai bien essayé de kidnapper Sasuke mais j'ai pas réussi... Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto T.T

Fan dom : Naruto

Rating : K+

Pairing : Aucun ^^

Genre: Humour

Résumé : Dans une petite maison de Konoha, trois amis, Naruto, Kiba et Shikamaru s'ennuient. Naruto propose donc d'aller au ciné entre amis mais cette séance de cinéma deviendra vite du grand n'importe quoi !

Note : Hey ! C'est ma première fic :) j'en suis assez fière même si elle n'est pas du tout sérieuse ^^ Sinon certains personnages sont sûrement très très OOC... Notamment Itachi, qui est dans cet OS un type tout à fait normal x) C'est un UA, donc les relations entre les persos ne sont pas les mêmes (genre Tobi... bref)

Note 2 : Je remercie ma bêta lectrice HollySparrow, qui est aussi celle qui s'occupe de mon compte car je n'ai que très peu accès à internet. Aishiteru :)

Note 3 : (oui j'aime les notes xD) En italique, on retrouve mes conseils, pour éviter de passer la même séance chaotique de cinéma qu'eux ^^'

Note 4 : Que vous ayez trouvé ça nul ou drôle, rewiew ! Vos avis sont toujours les bienvenus (par contre si les critiques pouvaient être constructives svp... un simple "c'est de la merde" ne m'aidera pas à progresser...). Bonne lecture ^^

**Séance de cinéma**

En ce jour pluvieux, trois jeunes garçons regardaient par la fenêtre et contemplaient la pluie. Tous les trois étaient amis et ils étaient venus passer l'après-midi chez Naruto.

"-Que-ce qu'on s'emmerde !

- Tu peux le dire Shikamaru !»

Les amis de Naruto étaient Shikamaru, un gros fainéant, et Kiba, un frimeur.

« C'est trop nul qu'il pleuve, on peut rien faire.»

Naruto eut un éclair de génie (enfin ça reste à voir), sauta de sa chaise et avec un grand sourire dévoila son idée.

« Et si on allez au ciné les gars. Comme ça on s'ennuiera pas !

-Ouais et tu veux aller voir quoi toi hein ?, fit Shikamaru d'un air ennuyé.

- Je sais pas on verra sur place!

-Ouais bah j'espère qu'y aura des bons films !»

Et sur ceux ils sortirent de la maison et se mirent en route.

_Conseil n°1: bien choisir son film et se renseigner si vous ne voulez pas arriver et voir qu'il n'y a aucun film qui vous plaît…_

Les garçons arrivèrent au cinéma. Arriva le moment du choix du film. Naruto proposa :

«Bon alors les gars, on se regarde «le retour des zombies ?»

-Non pas ça c'est nul, plutôt «Survie» c'est mieux !

- Pourquoi c'est TON film qu'on devrait choisir Kiba ?

- Non mais dépêcher vous les mioches là on va rater notre séance !»

Ces mots, ils sortaient tout droit de la bouche d'Itachi Uchiwa. Naruto démarra au quart de tour,

«Non mais pour qui tu te prends là ?

-C'est bon Naruto allez on regarde «Survie» et puis c'est tout !

- Ah tiens je croyait que tu ne voulais pas regarder le film que je proposais ?

-La ferme Kiba !

- Galère...»

_Conseil n°2 : Éviter de choisir le film au moment où vous êtes au guichet..._

«Bon on prends un truc à manger ?

- Tu pense qu'a bouffer Naruto !

- La ferme Kiba on prends du pop corn c'est bon. » imposa Shikamaru d'un ton las.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent. Le film débuta, tout semblait aller pour le mieux mais soudain...

« scrontch scrontch…»

Les garçons ce tournèrent en direction du bruit et virent Chôji qui mangeait tranquillement ses chips.

«T'es lourd Choji arrête !

- Quand j'ai peur faut que je mange désolé les gars. »

Kiba s'enfonça dans son siège.

_Conseil n°3 : Faites attention à côté de qui vous vous mettez en entrant dans la salle de cinéma._

Après seulement 30 minutes de film Naruto se plaignit :

« Hey les gars !

- Quoi Naruto ?

- J'ai plus de pop corn !

- Pas grave., fit Kiba d'un ton blasé.

- Non il m'en faut !»

Et Naruto se leva, dérangeant toute la rangée pour aller chercher du pop corn.

Conseil n°4 : Si vous êtes un morfale dans le genre de Naruto, faites bien vos réserves de nourriture avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Naruto revint avec trois gros paquets de pop corn et s'assit toujours sous les remarques énervées des gens.

Plus tard, alors que la séance commençait à devenir "normale", une personne fit des commentaires.

« Tobi pas aimé film, Tobi sortir !

- Tobi reste là !

- Non Itachi-san pas question !

- Chuuuuuttt !, soufflèrent bon nombre de spectateurs.

- Oh Tobi s'asseoir. » fit ledit Tobi, mortifié.

Plus tard…

« Tobi trouvé garçon trop nul, pas capable de courir pour échapper au vilain monsieur qui tue les gens !

- Il est blessé baka !

- Tobi s'en fiche, Tobi vouloir aller voir Deidara-sempai !

Et Tobi alla s'asseoir à côté de son "sempai" pour papoter.

- Tobi trouve film ennuyant !

- Tobi tais-toi !

- Tobi écouter Deidara-sempai !»

Kiba se retourna vers Tobi et Deidara de ce dernier et cria.

« Non mais tu peux pas la fermer crétin on s'en fiche de ce que tu dis !

- Oh Tobi vexé ! » Il se mit à bouder.

Kiba se rassit et soupira.

_Conseil n°5 : Même si des personnes vous agace, essayez (je dis bien essayer) de garder votre sang froid ! _

D'un coup on entendit un bruit bizarre.

«ROOOOHHH !»

Naruto sursauta et vit Shikamaru endormi. Il lui donna un coup de coude pour le réveiller mais en se réveillant Shikamaru paniqua.

«Quoi quoi qu'est-ce qui ce passe Naruto?

- CHUUUUTTT !»

Shikamaru, pas gêné pour deux sous, ignora superbement les spectateurs énervés qui lui sommaient de se taire. Il chuchota :

« Naruto qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Et avec son sourire le plus débile Naruto répondit :

- Rien c'était juste pour te dire que tu ronflait et que je n'entendais rien !»

Shikamaru ouvrit de grand yeux, soupira et reporta son attention sur le film.

_Conseil n°6 : Évitez d'aller au ciné avec un flemmard comme Shikamaru ! _

Le film était presque terminé quand Naruto commença à se trémousser.

« T'a un blême Naruto ?

- Kiba tu peux…

- Je peux quoi ?

- Te pousser je dois aller aux toilettes !»

Kiba soupira et laissa passer Naruto, qui adressa un grand sourire en guise d'excuse aux autres spectateurs, sourire qui aurait pu être utile si il n'était pas invisible à cause de la pénombre.

_Conseil n°7 : Allez toujours aux toilettes avant que le film ne commence, pour votre bien (et celui des autres) !_

Peu de temps après Tobi recommença son cirque.

«Aaaahhh Tobi avoir peur, Tobi vouloir sortir !

- Raaah Tobi arrête c'est bon!

- Nooooonnnn !»

Kiba était à bout.

« Non mais ferme là Teme !

- Tobi pas content, toi pas être gentil avec gentil Tobi !»

Véritablement énervé, Kiba se leva vers en direction de Tobi. Celui-ci, effrayé, sauta de son siège et courut vers la sortie. Kiba l'attrapa et ils commencèrent à se sauter dessus.

Deidara se mêla à la bagarre et bientôt toute la salle était sans dessus dessous. On pouvait distinguer deux paires de pieds par-ci par-là, de la poussière se soulevait. En sortant de la salle, tous étaient couverts de bleus. Shikamaru, tout en affichant l'air le plus blasé de la Terre, aidait Kiba à marcher, car sa "rencontre" avec le poing d'Itachi l'avait lourdement amoché. En marchant (pardon, boitant), l'Inuzuka pensa à quelque chose. Chers lecteurs n'avaient vous rien remarqué dans tout ça ? Non ? Et Naruto, où est-il ?

Et bien Naruto retourna dans la salle et la trouva vide.

«Eh oh tout le monde…c'est déjà fini ?»

_Conseil n°8 : N'oubliez jamais un(e) ami(e) qui serait allé aux toilettes et qui ne serait pas revenu(e) après la fin du film ! _

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Petite note (c'est promis c'est la dernière ^^) de l'auteur : Et ben pauvre Naru ! Je le répète, rewiew ! Merci :)


End file.
